cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Fist Constitution
Constitution of Dark Fist Preamble This is the constitution of the Dark Fist. It is the official document which outlines how this alliance functions. Definitions Simple Majority A vote of over 50%. Voting Majority A majority of the specified amount, of the people whom vote. For example, if there are 7 eligible voters, and 5 vote, 3/5 would be a simple voting majority. Article 1: Membership Member Entry To be accepted as a member of Dark Fist, one must satisfy the following requirements: *Not be a member of any other alliance *Not hold any debts in Cybernations *Be in good standing with all other alliances *Not be a prisoner of war *Not be at war If these requirements are fulfilled, potential members may request membership in the appropriate section of the forums. Alternatively, the Diarchs can make exceptions to these requirements for individual nations, if they deem it fit to do so. Resignation Before any member is allowed to leave, they must pay back 1.5 times the total amount of aid money they have received within the alliance, and 2 times for bank nations. In addition, nations are never allowed to leave the alliance while it is in a state of war, or a state of imminent war. Doing so will result in the worst punishments possible. Once a member has no debts, and the alliance is at a relative state of peace, that member may resign. This must be done by creating a resignation thread in the appropriate forum, so that the member resigning can be properly de-masked. Following this, they should remove our Alliance Affiliation from their nation. Member Conduct Friendship & Respect We are all members of one alliance. As such, you should have the greatest respect for your alliance members. You must never insult them, nor flame them. You should not hold grudges, and seek to solve any problems you have with any other members in a Honorable way. In addition, should have great respect for all leaders of Dark Fist, trust them with their decisions, and follow their leadership as best you can. Aggression You should never, under any circumstances attack another member of Dark Fist. Failing to follow this rule will result in serious consequences. You should never, under any circumstances attack any player of Cybernations, unless specifically ordered to by a ranking military officer. Espionage You must NOT commit acts of any of the following: *Spying for us on any alliance. *Spying on us for any alliance. Please note, that we consider the disclosure of anything discussed in any forum to those whom do not hold access to it, an act of spying. *Conspiracy against any element of Dark Fist. *Members found to be committing any of the above actions are subject to cruel and unusual punishments. Member Rights Freedom of Speech You are at all times allowed to voice yourself, both on the Dark Fist forums and the Cybernation forums. This right is however given with limits. You must not seek to continuously raise dissent on the Dark Fist forums, and you must not be rude, disrespectful or undiplomatic in any way on the Cybernations forums. Failure to comply with these two simple rules, will result in this right being taken away from you. One exception to this rule, is that certain government members (outlined later in the constitution) are allowed to issue blanket bans on talking on Cybernations forums or certain thread(s), during times of war and high tension. Freedom from Oppression Members of Dark Fist have the right to be approached by government members with non-threatening and friendly attitudes, providing they have not broken any rules above or other alliance rules and laws. In addition, members of Dark Fist have the right to play the game of Cybernations, without oppression from external influences such as other alliances. If Dark Fist members develop external problems outside the alliance of Dark Fist, they are encouraged to approach government members and seek support and guidance. Article 2: Government Structure The government of Dark Fist is a Diarchy. It is to have three official entities - Diarchs, Ministers and the Advisory Council. In addition, the Diarchs may create any lesser government role they see fit. This would be an unofficial role, and it should be noted that such government positions are outranked by the official ones stated here. Legislation Any government member may introduce any piece of legislation for approval. Every piece of legislation must be approved by both Diarchs to become law. Likewise, laws must be repealed by both Diarchs. Legislation can only become law if it does not interfere with the constitution in any way. Once a piece of legislation becomes law, it must be followed by all, and enforced by the government. The Diarchs The position of Diarch is a permanent, supreme ruler of the alliance. There are two Diarchs, and should any one of them ever give up their role, that Diarch will assign a successor. The Diarchs always have the final say in all aspects of managing the alliance, and they outrank all other members of government. Internal Powers The Diarchs make all decisions, and their decisions must be followed by everyone else in the alliance, so long as these decisions are constitutional. If there is any quarrel, where the course of action is not outlined in the constitution, the Diarchs have the final word. The Diarchs are the only body within the alliance, which holds the power to make changes to the constitution. All government and military members in particular must take orders from the Diarchs as those of the highest order and priority. Diarchs hold the following specific powers: *Create and destroy government positions as necessary as well as assign and remove members from government positions. *Expel any member from the alliance immediately, if they see it necessary for the security of the Dark Fist. *Issue blanket bans in regards to posting on the Cybernations forums or certain threads, should the need arise. Military Powers The Diarchs are the supreme military commanders of the Dark Fist, and give executive orders to both military officers and enlisted members. All members must take orders from the Diarchs without hesitation - especially in times of war. Diarch is the only position in the alliance which can authorize military action against individual nations, unrelated to any inter-alliance wars. In the event of inter-alliance wars, the military officers will have the capacity to authorize wars against any and all nations residing in the alliances which the Dark Fist has officially declared war upon. Diplomatic Powers The Diarchs have the power to propose and sign treaties, declare war, and represent the alliance on IRC and Cybernations forums. Points of Mutual Agreement The Diarchs may in general run the alliance as they see fit, and make decisions on the fly, however there are certain points on which both Diarchs must agree on, before the final decision is made, in particular; *All Treaties *All Inter-Alliance Wars *Assigning members to official government positions (Ministers, Advisory Council) *Constitutional Changes Additionally, if a Diarch feels necessary, he may bring other actions of the other Diarch into question. In the event that the two Diarchs cannot agree, the matter will be solved using a simple majority vote by the alliance. The Diarchs will agree on the discussion and voting times for each individual matter, as they see fit. Absence If a Diarch takes a leave of absence, be it planned or unexpected, the other Diarch shall resume the responsibilities and control of both Diarchs. Ministers All ministers hold permanent positions. Their primary job is to run their ministries, and implement any plans the Diarchs give them. The Diarch may create any amount of ministries they wish, and ask members to serve as ministers in them. Internal Powers Ministers have full control of their ministries. They have the power to create positions within the ministry and appoint members to them. Ministers can also appoint Deputy Ministers if necessary. Unlike other positions created within the ministry, Deputy Ministers must be approved by the Diarchs, as they are also official government roles. Diplomatic Powers Ministers have limited authority to represent the alliance to foreign diplomats. They should only represent the alliance on IRC, in regards to potentially urgent matters, when nobody with a higher foreign authority is online. Minister of Foreign Affairs or an equivalent position has a high foreign affairs authority, and can engage foreign diplomats both on IRC and Cybernations forums. In addition, all treaties must be approved and signed by the Minister of Foreign Affairs. However if this Minister is unavailable, and the matter is urgent, their signature is not necessary. The Advisory Council This council is comprised of highly experienced individuals, who are proficient in all areas of Cybernations, especially politics, diplomacy and military. Positions within the council are permanent. The main role in the council is to assist the rest of the government with decision making, future planning, establishing doctrines and so forth. During wartime, the Diarchs may ask members of the council to help co-ordinate the war effort on a large scale. The council will also act as a manpower pool, from which potential ministers can be drawn if necessary. Internal Powers Counselors are encouraged to work with the rest of the government to set-up and run various programs and initiatives, and improve the alliance. They should not interfere with the Ministers, and should talk over any plans they have with the rest of the government before going ahead with them. Diplomatic Powers Counselors have the authority to represent the alliance on IRC and represent the alliance on Cybernations Forums. Information Sharing & Corruption All official levels of government are encouraged to be fully transparent with each other, and share all information. Certain things such as war plans however should be kept secret between the Diarchs. It is important that everything discussed between the government, be it on the forums or IRC stays secret. No government member is ever allowed to discuss anything government-private with non-government members. This extends forever - that is, even after a member leaves government or even the alliance, they must never discuss these things. Anyone found to be compromised, giving out secret information to non-government members of the alliance or other alliances will be dealt with very harshly. Article 3: Alliance Principles Everyone - members and foreigners should know and respect who the Dark Fist is, and what we stand for. Government Our alliance functions as a Military Diarchy, where we have two heads of the alliance whom are supreme diplomatic and military authorities. This is based on the principles of stability and security, the idea that senior members often know better than others and of a corruption-free government. Dark Fist members should understand these benefits in particular. Aggression It should be clear that Dark Fist is an alliance of peace. We strive to solve all conflicts in a peaceful and respectful manner. War is a last resort, which should not ever occur due to a diplomatic failure on our behalf. Dark Fist will always hold open dialog with all alliances, and diplomatic efforts should be intensified in times of war and tension. Allies We take our allies and their opinions very seriously. We take any threats or aggression against our allies very seriously. We will seek to always support our allies diplomatically, financially, intellectually and forcefully. If our allies have any problems, they can rest assured we will be there to help. If our allies are accused of something, they can rest assured we will not so blindly believe the accusers. Shall our allies ever need a favor, we will provide it. A declaration of war upon our MDP or a higher treaty parter will amount to a declaration of war upon Dark Fist, and we will not hesitate to use every resource at our disposal to assist our ally in every way possible. A declaration of war upon a lesser than MDP treaty partner will not be looked upon lightly, and alliances which do so should never assume our neutrality in such a conflict. Honor and the Philosophy of Warfare We pledge to do what is right, right by our members, our allies and the citizens of the Cyberverse. It is important for us to consider the causes and ramifications of wars. We will not blindly march to war, nor will be blindly cancel a treaty on our dear allies because someone marched to war with them. We will fight for what is right, for what is just and what is truthful. We will not tolerate lies, smear campaigns, spying, damage to property and other dubious tactics of warfare. We believe that every nation and alliance has the right to exist, and we will not look kindly towards foreign forces which oppress others for their personal benefits and gains, with a lack of a good reason to abuse others. We do not forget a good deed, and our allegiances last a lifetime. Our loyalty will not be crushed by overwhelming odds. We hold no fear of Honor. Lastly, if we decide to go to war, we will not surrender the next day while our allies burn. Anyone who fights us should be prepared for a long war. Members are Family Our members are our family. We will defend them as our loved ones, against any and all opposing forces. We exist to provide every kind of support to our members, and to help them become their best in this game. We strive to create an ideal environment and an ideal alliance, in which our members can have the most fun and gain the best and widest range of experiences and participate in all areas of the alliance. We will do our best to fulfill the gameplay of our members in any way we can. Category: Dark Fist